zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheClydesdalePegasus149/Episode Screenshots guide
Hello everyone. For this blog post I'm going to explain how the episode galleries work when it comes to submitting screenshots. Please read this carefully to avoid breaking any of the Wiki regulations/rules. Rules * It must be HQ (The video you have must contain a quality of 1080p). * File type: PNG * Pixel size: around 1,920 × 1,080 pixels * File size must be above 900KB and under 4MB (or 4000KB). * And most importantly, it must not contain any logos, watermarks, and/or any text that contain links to illegal episode sources (such as VK, etc). * Plus, out of respect for the crew, please don't post any full episode videos in this wiki. * If you do the episodes that didn't air in the US yet and for some reason you can't get the HQ screenshots for them, don't worry. Me or MariChatón218 will try our best to replace them in HQ once the episode release in the US on Netflix. OR1 (288).png|Example of good quality screenshot. (3.51 MB/3510 KB) OR1 LQ image example.png|Example of low quality screenshot. (810 KB and the watermark is the Gulli logo) HQ videos If you live in any of these countries, these sites/DVDs are recommended to use for the screenshots. The list isn't completed, but these are the best that I could find: * US: Netflix (if you also have Netflix in your country, you can use it as well), Shout! Factory DVDs (According to some news, Shout! Factory had signed a deal to secure the North American DVD rights for the show) * Canada: Family CHRGD, Shout! Factory DVDs Taking screenshots I highly recommend you to use either one of these programs to take screenshots from the video files of the episodes: * MPC-HC-x64 * VLC player File names To save time for yourself, each of the picture name must contain a code made of two letters. The code represent the short abbreviation of the name of the episode you've screenshot. Please check the Season 1 appearance template for the abbreviations. For example: * OR1 = Origins Part 1 * OR2 = Origins Part 2 * MtU = Morlock the Unstoppable * TSS = The Seas Seven If the episode you screenshot have the same abbreviation, then either just type down the full episode name or a different abbreviation for it. (For example: "TS" can refer to either "The Swap" or "Thermal Shock". Since "TS" is already taken for "The Swap", you have to choose either to use "Thermal Shock" or "TMS") Lastly, the screenshots you taken must be in order. We have a numerical system that each screenshot file must have a number after the code. For example: OR1 (1).png|OR1 (1) OR1 (2).png|OR1 (2) OR1 (3).png|OR1 (3) OR1 (4).png|OR1 (4) OR1 (5).png|OR1 (5) OR1 (6).png|OR1 (6) MtU (1).png|MtU (1) MtU (2).png|MtU (2) MtU (3).png|MtU (3) MtU (4).png|MtU (4) MtU (5).png|MtU (5) MtU (6).png|MtU (6) Uploading screenshots This is an easy step. When you're done screenshot the episodes, go to to upload 20 images at once. Sadly you cannot upload more than that at once, so to make the process easier (and if you have coding knowledge) you can use a bot to automate the process. (Just follow the bot rules!) Tips Don't get yourself stressed out. Taking episode screenshots for the galleries take time. There're usually between 1000 to 1400 images in the episode galleries for this wiki. Just take the time you need to finish it and it'll be all set. Finished episode galleries (so far) * Origins Part 1/Gallery * Origins Part 2/Gallery * Morlock the Unstoppable/Gallery * Freezing Point/Gallery * The Voice of Chaos/Gallery * Troll Diving/Gallery Questions If you have any questions about this blog post, please type it in the comment section and I'll try my best to explain it to you. Category:Blog posts